Priscilla's Comeuppance
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  Ellie story.  This story happens after Virginia City Rodeo, but you don't need to read it first.  It just helps.


This is a story written due to the request of some of the folks who read my other stories about Ellie and her rivalry with Priscilla Masterson from the Virginia City Rodeo Story.

PRISCILLA'S COMEUPPANCE

Ellie was sitting outside eating her lunch with her best friend Marybeth. The Virginia City Rodeo had been over the weekend and Ellie had won second place. She had won $50, a fortune to her.

"So Ellie, it's so exciting that you got second place in the rodeo. You are so amazing and brave. I wouldn't have ever thought to do something like that." Marybeth said taking a bite of her sandwich.

Ellie eyed Marybeth, "Well thanks Marybeth, but I don't see what's so amazing or brave about it. I just did it for fun. It was really fun." she said grinning.

"Well, you know, you being a girl and all. I can't believe your papa let you ride in it. And you took on all those boys. I'm not sure my papa would have let me do something like that. Jeez, I'd be afraid to ask. He'd probably swat me just for asking." Marybeth said woefully.

Ellie grinned. "I don't know Marybeth, your papa is all tough on the outside, but all gooey on the inside. Besides your mama would've sweet talked him."

Marybeth laughed, "Yeah, your probably right. I don't know how we can be best friends Ellie. We're so different."

Ellie eyed her curiously. "What'd you mean?"

"Oh come on Ellie, you know, you'd rather race, ride, wear pants, and shoot guns for heaven's sake, than do the stuff I like to do. You know, you're a tomboy." Marybeth said rolling her eyes.

Ellie frowned a bit, "Really, I never really thought of myself that way."

"Well…." Marybeth started.

"Well of course she's a tomboy." said Priscilla. "I mean how ridiculous is it that you would even want to do what the boy's do. I mean you even wear pants to come to town and dressed like a boy to ride in the rodeo. You are so immature. My mama says that it's because your mama died and your being raised to be like a boy because you don't have a good woman to influence you." Priscilla said haughtily.

Priscilla turned toward the group of girls she had been walking with. She flounced her hair and said, "You certainly wouldn't catch me riding in a rodeo with a bunch of boys." She smirked at Ellie, "Don't worry dear I'm sure you will outgrow such foolishness." With that she and her entourage turned to walk away and giggled all the way.

Ellie was a remarkable shade of red, "Why you pompous….."

She didn't get to finish her tirade, the school bell rang. Marybeth grabbed hold of Ellie's arm. "Ellie, don't, if you say one curse word, Ms. Jones will paddle you in front of the whole school and send a note home to your papa. And you know how he feels about cursing. You won't be able to sit for a week."

Ellie was smoldering, but she knew Marybeth was right. She would get a whipping for cursing, plus she'd get in even more trouble for getting in trouble at school. Papa was very clear on his rules, no cursing and no getting in trouble at school. If you got in trouble at school, the trouble you would get in at home would be much worse. She looked at her best friend, "You're right, let's go back to class."

Marybeth looked relieved. However, Marybeth knew nothing was ever that easy with Eleanor Grace Cartwright. She thought she better keep an eye on Ellie. Ellie was sure to do something to get even. Little did she know, Ellie was trying to formulate a plan in her head for revenge. Ellie thought about it all during school. Problem was she couldn't come up with a darn thing. Ellie's mind just didn't work that way. Her first thoughts were never how to hurt people, just how to help them. She thought about it so hard, she was distracted. Ms. Jones had called on her twice and she hadn't answered. Ellie was in a foul mood, not only had she not come up with something to get even with Priscilla, now she was in trouble in school and had a note from Ms. Jones for her father. This day was going down hill.

Finally, Ms. Jones rang the school bell. Ellie couldn't wait to get out of school. She dreaded giving the note to her father, but she couldn't wait to be away from the school yard. As she got up, Ms. Jones called her to the front of the school room.

"Eleanor, I want that note signed by your father and a 200 word essay regarding the importance of paying attention." Ms. Jones said casting her a severe look.

Ellie looked at Ms. Jones, "Yes ma'am." she sighed. Dejectedly, Ellie headed out the door. She was hoping that Joe would come pick her up from school, she could talk to him about Priscilla. As she exited the building, she walked by Priscilla and Priscilla's friends. As she walked by, the group started giggling and pointing. Ellie flushed. She wanted to say something, but couldn't think of a good come back just then. Ellie grabbed her books to her chest and looked down as she hurried toward the stable. She ran smack into Will.

"Whoa, little girl. What's wrong?" Will asked as he caught her arms.

Ellie looked up into her cousin's eyes and sighed. She was sure hoping Joe was picking her up. This was not her day. As she started to tell Will, everything was fine, she heard Ms. Jones yell, "Note, Eleanor!"

Ellie sighed again and turned toward Ms. Jones, "Yes ma'am."

Will looked at Ellie thoughtfully. Ellie very rarely got in trouble in school. She made up for it at home. "Got a note for Uncle Ben, honey?"

"Yeah…"

"What'd ya do?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just not paying attention the way I should." Ellie said.

"Hmmmm, that's not like you. At least not in school." he said surprised.

"I know, just one of those days I guess." she said.

"Well, let's get home. You may as well get it over with, so you can relax." he reasoned.

Ellie was not paying attention to Will, she was thinking about all the things she was going to be against Priscilla in the coming months.

"Eleanor Grace? Eleanor Grace!" Will practically shouted.

Ellie was so lost in thought, she forgot who she was with. "Sir?" she asked. "Oh, I mean, what Will?"

Will shook his head in exasperation, "Ellie, honey, come on if you don't pay more attention to what your doing, you'll fall right off Mariah."

"Oh, I 'm fine," she said as she absentmindedly mounted Mariah.

Will shook his head. The ride home was quiet. Ellie didn't say much and Will concentrated on watching her to make sure she didn't fall. They finally arrived at home. Will watched his little cousin. He probably should offer to take care of Mariah. In the state she was in, he was afraid she'd get hurt because she wasn't paying attention.

"Go on in honey, give that note to Uncle Ben, I'll take care of Mariah." he offered.

"Oh it's ok Will, I'll get Mariah." she said.

"Oh no you don't little girl, you go give that note to him." Will countered.

"Come on Will.." she begged.

"Now Ellie, mind me now." he said as he pulled Mariah's saddle off.

"Ok." she said as she walked slowly toward the house. Ellie was thinking of what punishment she would get. She didn't think it was bad enough to get a whipping, but she knew she would have some consequence. She opened the door to find her papa sitting at his desk.

"Hi baby, how was school today." Pa asked as he looked up from his desk.

"Well, Papa, today wasn't my best." Ellie said fingering the note.

"Oh," said Pa looking surprised, "and how's that?"

Ellie sighed as she handed the note over.

Eyebrows raised, Pa took the proffered note. He opened the note and read it:

_Dear Mr. Cartwright:_

_This note is to inform you of Eleanor's repeated and continued disrespect of her teacher and her class. She has failed to pay attention on numerous occasions and I have assigned her a 200 word essay on the subject of paying attention in class._

Pa folded the note and looked over his desk at his daughter. Ellie suddenly found the floor a very interesting place to look. "Eleanor, this isn't like you." he said.

"I know Papa, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. Really, Papa, I promise."

"I see." he said. "Eleanor, why weren't you paying attention. You know we've had many talks about you day dreaming and not paying attention."

Ellie was tearing. She wasn't afraid of the punishment, she was just so frustrated. "Yes, sir."

Pa frowned. He could tell he wasn't going to get any kind of answer. "Go upstairs and write that essay. You may come down for supper. We will discuss your additional punishment later."

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief. She would finally be able to escape to her room. "Yes sir," she said as she fled toward to the stairs.

Pa just shook his head.

As Ellie fled for the stairs, Will came in. "Heh, Uncle Ben."

"Will?"

"Sir?"

"Did Ellie say anything about this note on the way home?" Pa asked his nephew.

"No sir. She was really distracted, though. I was worried she'd fall off of Mariah because she wasn't pay attention. I don't know what's bothering her." Will said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmmmm.." Pa said thoughtfully.

Ellie was up in her room trying to write the essay on the importance of paying attention. Two hundred words were surely a lot of words she thought. As she sat there, she started to make a list of why she didn't like Priscilla Masterson. She could probably write two hundred words easily about why she didn't like Priscilla, she thought ruefully. Before she knew it an hour had gone by and she still didn't have one single word about the importance of paying attention, but she had a whole list about Priscilla. She heard a knock at her door, "Come in." she said nervously. Boy, she would be in a mess of trouble if it was Papa.

"Heh Princess." said Adam opening the door.

Relief flooded through her. Thank goodness it wasn't Papa she thought. "Heh Adam," she greeted morosely.

"Why so down in the dumps?" asked Adam.

"Bad day Adam. I got in trouble at school, Ms. Jones sent a note home to Papa, I have to write a two hundred word essay, and Papa hasn't decided my punishment yet. I only have an hour until supper and I haven't even started to write." she sighed.

Adam smiled, a pretty bad day for a thirteen year old. "Well, what's the essay about, maybe I can help you."

"I have to write two hundred words about the importance of paying attention."

"Oh, I see. You were day dreaming again, huh."

"Yeah," Ellie said.

"Well, why don't you make a list first. Heh, that looks like a list there. Let me see." said Adam reaching for the paper on Ellie's desk.

"Oh no, um that's just nothing." said Ellie quickly trying to snatch the paper away, but Adam was faster than Ellie.

"Conceited, stuck-up, pig-headed, boorish, snobbish, prissy, mean, ….. Ellie, what is this?" asked Adam.

Ellie had the good grace to flush. "Nothing, nothing," she said as she grabbed for the paper.

Adam lifted the paper above his head so she couldn't reach. "Ellie, what is this? Is this what you've been writing instead of that essay? Pa's going to whip your behind."

"Oh, it's a list of what I hate about Priscilla Masterson." Ellie grumped.

"Priscilla Masterson? What on earth for?" asked Adam curiously.

Ellie sighed, "Well, if you must know, I got in trouble in school for not paying attention because I was trying to think of a way to get back at Priscilla for teasing me about being a tomboy today at lunch."

"Oh for heaven's sake Ellie, that's not worth getting in trouble at school about." Adam said exasperated.

"I know, I know, but Adam, she's so mean and rude and it's not fair." huffed Ellie.

"Well little girl, you better put those thoughts aside and get busy on your essay. If Pa finds out you're not done by dinner time, he's going to be fit to be tied." cautioned Adam.

Ellie huffed. "I just can't think of anything."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yes you can. You can start with when you don't pay attention you may miss important instructions or important information, it's rude, it wastes the class' time…..Do I need to go on?"

"No, no I got it now." said Ellie emphatically.

Adam turned to leave her room.

"Addy…" she started.

He turned and looked at her with his hand on the door, "Yes?"

"Thanks. I love ya."" she said.

"Love you too little girl, love you too." he said smiling as he closed her door.

Ellie got to work. By the time the clock struck 6:00 in the great room, she had finished her essay. Hopefully Papa would be pleased and her punishment would be minimal. Just as she was reading it for the last time, she heard a knock at the door. "Yeah," she responded.

"Excuse me young lady," said Pa standing in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you Papa. Sorry. Yes sir?" Ellie amended hastily.

"Did you finish that essay?" asked Pa.

"Yes sir. I was just reading over it." said Ellie.

Pa held out his hand to receive the paper. Ellie handed the paper to her father and held her breath. She sure hoped he was going to like it and let her come out of her room for supper. She wanted to corner Joe and ask him what to do about Priscilla. She could tell Adam didn't understand. He would be telling her to turn the other cheek and all that. She really needed to talk to Joe.

"Well done Ellie. I think it's time to come down for supper." said Pa holding out his hand for her.

She put her hand in his. "Papa, are you going to punish me?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

Pa sighed. He knew if he didn't give her some kind of answer she wouldn't be able to eat dinner. "I think you can sit in your room tonight and think about how you should have acted differently today."

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes sir. Papa?"

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry. I won't do it again."

Pa just nodded as they entered the dining room. All the boys were already around the table. Ellie and Pa took their seats and they joined hands with the others to say grace. Supper progressed into it's normally noisy affair. Pa really enjoyed meal times. It gave him the chance to be thankful for all the children being home. Pa seemed preoccupied, so Ellie thought it was a good time to try and talk to Joe.

"Joe?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" answered Joe as he stuck a fork full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Can I talk to you after supper?"

"Sure," Joe said swallowing. "Why?" he asked her curiously.

"Well I'm restricted to my room tonight. So, can you come up and see me." she whispered.

Joe started to ask more questions, but he thought better of it. Supper was finally finished and one by one, the children asked for permission to be excused. As Ellie asked, Pa reminded her she was to go back to her room.

Ellie pushed herself back from the table. "Yes sir…" She glanced at Joe meaningfully and headed up the stairs.

Joe finished his evening chores and headed upstairs. He tapped on Ellie's door.

"Heh Sissy, it's me, Joe."

"Come in," she said.

"What's up?" asked Joe.

"I need your advice about Priscilla Masterson."

"Priscilla, that prissy b..witch. What'd ya mean?"

Ellie told Joe the whole story of what happened at school. She told him what Priscilla had said and how she had gotten in trouble for day dreaming while she was trying to think of a way to get back at Priscilla. "So, you see Joe, Priscilla is just so mean and hateful, I just wish I could figure out a way to get back at her without me getting in trouble. I don't really want to hurt her, you know I just wish she would know what it feels like when you're teased. You know?"

"The problem with you Sissy, is that you have too much conscious. You wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone's feelings, so you can't think of anything." said Joe seriously.

Ellie eyed Joe. "Yeah, like you would." she retorted.

"Oh, come on Sissy, it's different with guys. I would've just punched someone who said something like that to me." Joe scoffed.

"Well, I can't go around punching anybody. I had a really good reason for punching that boy in the nose from the Carson City Rodeo and I still got a whipping. There's no way I'm ever punching anybody again, I don't want any more whippings." Ellie declared.

"Ok, how about tipping the ink well on her desk at school. You could tip it on her chair and she could sit in it by mistake?"

"No, jeez Joe, that'd ruin her clothes. That's so mean." Ellie said horrified.

"What about you saying something about her that would embarrass her?" Joe suggested.

"That's just it, every time I think of something it's either too late or just sounds hateful. I don't want to act like her." Ellie said shaking her head no once again.

"See, there you go, you got too much conscious." said Joe shaking his head.

"You could put a frog or a spider in her desk." offered Joe.

"Ewwwwwwwwww, that's disgusting. I wouldn't want to get that close to either a frog or a spider."

"Snake, worm, lizard?"

"Joe, be serious." Ellie said exasperated.

"Well, that's all the ideas I have for now, I guess I'll have to think on it some more." Joe sighed.

Ellie patted Joe's arm, "Thanks Joe. I feel better. I guess I won't do anything. I'll just deal with it."

Joe got up to leave her room. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You better get downstairs. Papa's going to wonder why you've been upstairs so long. You know how he feels about us being in each other's rooms when we are being punished."

"Oh it's ok, I'm going to go to my room and read. He won't know the difference." Joe said convincingly.

"Night Joe." Ellie sighed as she walked over and hugged him.

Joe hugged her back hard. "Night, baby." Joe released her and walked out of her room, all the while thinking, 'No one was going to upset his baby sister. Yeah baby, you just let your big brother take care of old Priscilla for you.' Joe went back to his room and laid down on his bed. A plan was forming in his mind. He sat down at his desk to write a note. As he was finishing, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," said Joe.

The door opened and there stood his father. "Joseph?'

"Yes sir?"

"You didn't come back down after your chores. Are you feeling all right?"

"Um, yes sir, just fine Pa. I was reading."

Pa's eyebrows went up. "Really son, what were you reading?"

Joe stumbled a moment. He was racking his brain for the last book he had read. "Uh, The Three Musketeers."

Pa paused, "I thought you already read that last month."

"Oh, yeah I did. But it was so good, I was reading it again." Joe replied hastily.

"Hmmm, I see. Well, don't stay up too late." Pa cautioned. He was skeptical, Joe very rarely read and when he did, he certainly didn't reread anything. Something was up, he just didn't know what.

"No sir, I won't. I'll be getting to bed soon." Joe said nodding at his Pa.

The next morning, Joe started putting is plan into action. After breakfast, Joe saddled his and Ellie's horses for the ride to school. He was impatient. Ellie was still in the house. "Come on Sissy, shake a leg or your going to be late," he hollered for her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Gosh Joe, what's the hurry? We still have plenty of time." she said curiously as she was looking at the clock. It was only 7:15 am, they didn't usually leave until 7:30 am.

"We're moving the herd this morning from the North pasture and Pa wants me back, so come on."

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, ok, I'm coming."

Joe was hoping he could find Lori Ann Winters at the school yard early. He wanted her to give Priscilla the note he had written. Lori Ann was one of Priscilla's best friends. As they arrived in the school yard, Joe scanned the yard looking for Lori Ann. He dropped Ellie off at the stable and made his way toward Lori Ann's brother Luke.

"Heh Luke, can you give this to Lori Ann. I want her to give it to Priscilla. But don't tell her who gave it to you. It's a secret game we're playing." Joe said handing the note to Luke.

Luke was only 8, the youngest of 6 and the only boy. He loved it when any older boys paid him attention. Luke took the note, "Yes sir, Mr. Joe, I'll give it to her." said Luke quickly.

Joe ruffled Luke's hair. "Luke, buddy, no Mr. just call me Joe, ok?"

Luke flashed Joe a big grin, "Yes sir, Joe."

Joe just chuckled. "Ok, see ya later."

Joe rode back by the barn as Ellie was coming out from stabling Mariah. "Heh Joe, how come you're talking to Luke?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just telling him "Hi"," said Joe.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. Something was up, but she had no idea what. "Umm, ok, bye Joe."

"Bye Sissy, have a good day." said Joe as he took off whistling.

Ellie shook her head in wonderment, Joe was never in that good of a mood in the morning. He was definitely not a morning person. She shook the thoughts away as she walked toward the school house. She was absolutely going to pay attention today, no matter what.

Luke was so excited to have a task given to him by Joe Cartwright. Joe was always nice to him and his sister Lori Ann was always going on and on about how sweet Joe was and how handsome Joe was. He ran over to his sister.

"Lori Ann, Lori Ann, I got something' for ya." he said breathlessly as he raced toward her.

Lori Ann just stood talking to her friends ignoring her little brother. Finally, Luke pulled on her skirt. "Lori Ann?"

Lori Ann rolled her eyes, "What'd ya want you pest? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Luke eyes were downcast. Lori Ann always treated him as if he wasn't there. He'd much rather have given the note to Lisa, Linda or Lucy, his other sisters still in school. They were always much nicer to him. They babied him an awful lot, but they were nice. Not Lori Ann, he thought she was stuck up and mean to him. He handed her the note, "A feller gave me this note and wanted you to give it to Priscilla."

Lori Ann rolled her eyes, "Who gave it you?" she demanded.

"Cain't tell, it's a secret." said Luke grinning.

Lori Ann grabbed his arm and leaned into his face, "You better tell me you brat, or…"

Luke got scared Lori Ann was going to slap him. But right then, his older sister Lucy walked up. Lucy was 16 and the oldest sister in school. She was 16, two years older than Lori Ann. "Lori Ann Winters, let go of Luke right this minute." she said to her sister.

"Or what?" sneered Lori Ann.

"Or, I'm going to tell Pa that you were sneaking around the back of the school house with Marcus Willowby and that I saw…" Lucy said grinning.

"No, no you don't need to finish….." Lori Ann said hastily.

"Come on Luke," said Lucy, "Ms. Jones is going to ring the bell soon and we don't want to be late."

"Heh Lucy, what was Lori Ann doing?" asked Luke as his sister led him away.

Lucy just laughed, "Nothing you need to know little boy, nothing you need to know."

He looked up at Lucy, "Is it one of them, you'll understand when you're older things?"

"Yep, come on." said Lucy still laughing.

Meanwhile, Lori Ann was dying to know what was in the note. It was sealed with wax, so she couldn't open it and read it. She scanned the school yard and saw Priscilla standing with their friends Sarah and Martha. She hurried over.

"Priscilla, Priscilla, I have something for you." said Lori Ann as she hurriedly approached the group.

"Really?" asked Priscilla, "What?"

"A note, sealed with wax." Lori Ann said excitedly.

"Who gave it you?" asked Priscilla as she accepted the note.

"Oh someone gave it to my little brother and he gave it me and asked me to give it you. Hurry up, open it."

Priscilla opened the note and read, "Priscilla, meet my down by Widow Creek after school. I'll be there."

"Who sent it?" asked Martha.

"Yeah, who sent it?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know," said Priscilla, "it's just signed, your secret admirer."

"Oh my goodness, you all ready have a secret admirer and you're only 14. This is so exciting." said Sarah.

"Well it doesn't surprise me," said Lori Ann, "Priscilla is the prettiest girl in school and her father does own the bank, I mean who wouldn't want to court her."

Priscilla just smirked. Just then, Ms. Jones rang the school bell and all the girls hurried into the school house. The news spread like wild fire. Before she knew it, news of Priscilla's secret admirer was all over the school. As Ms. Jones rang the school bell for recess, the children filed out of the school house.

Ellie walked by Priscilla and her group of friends. She heard them whispering and giggling and something about a note. She caught the words, "my little brother" coming from Lori Ann. Ellie stopped in her tracks, she knew that Priscilla had gotten a note. She knew Joe had been talking to Lori Ann's little brother Lucas this morning. Some thing sure smelled fishy, but she didn't know what is was. Ellie walked over to Marybeth and her group of friends.

"What's wrong?" asked Marybeth.

"Oh nothing," said Ellie, her eyes traveling over to Priscilla and her friends.

"Oh are you still worried about Priscilla teasing you? Don't be. I heard that Lucas Winters gave a note to Lori Ann to give to Priscilla from a secret admirer. She won't be bothering you. Her mind is preoccupied with her secret admirer." Marybeth reassured her friend.

Ellie's heart sank. She had a feeling who that secret admirer was. She wasn't quite sure what Joe was up to, but he was sure up to something. She shook her head at Marybeth, "I'm not, I was just wondering what they were gossiping about this time."

Soon the bell rang and recess was over. Before Ellie knew it, the whole school day was over and it was time to go home. She said her goodbyes to Marybeth and her other friends and walked toward the stable. She noticed that Priscilla was walking toward the creek behind the school and not toward Mr. Masterson's bank. She also noticed that Joe was riding in to pick her up, but he wasn't coming from the normal direction, he was coming from behind the school. Ellie knew something was up.

"Heh Sissy," he greeted.

"Heh, Joe." she said.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." she responded.

"Ok, then let's go." said Joe. He was whistling on the way home. He surely was in the best mood.

Meanwhile, Priscilla reached the creek and went to stand next to the big willow tree. She noticed another note with her name on it. She tore into the note.

_Dear Priscilla,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it today. I had too many chores. Let's try again tomorrow."_

_Your secret admirer_

Priscilla clutched the note to her chest. She just sat there looking dreamy eyed. It was ok he didn't come. He would surely be there tomorrow. She just turned toward town and walked to her father's bank.

On the way home, Ellie eyed her brother curiously. "Joe," she said hesitantly.

"Hmmm?"

"You're not messing around with Priscilla are you?"

"What'd ya mean?" Joe asked innocently.

"Joe Cartwright, did you write that note that Lucas Winters gave Lori Ann to give to Priscilla?" Ellie demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about and even it I did, I wouldn't tell you." said Joe confidently.

"Joe…." Ellie started.

"It's not your concern Sissy, drop it." said Joe pulling up beside her and grabbing her saddle horn.

"Joe…"

"I mean it, understand?" asked Joe.

"Yeah," said Ellie worriedly. Ellie just knew that Joe was doing something to Priscilla to get her back for being mean to Ellie. Trouble was she didn't really know what he was doing, if it was all that bad or what. She decided that she didn't want to know.

The next day, Joe did the same thing. He took Ellie to school and gave Lucas another note for Priscilla. Then every afternoon, he would leave a note for Priscilla at the willow tree. Finally on Friday, he gave a final note to Lucas. The note said,

_Dear Priscilla,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't meet you earlier this week. I tried, I really did. I promise I'll be there this afternoon. Be by the tree with your eyes closed and ready for our first true kiss."_

_Your secret admirer._

When Priscilla received the note, she ran over to her friends and showed it to them. She was so excited, she's the one who got a note home to her parents for not paying attention in school with the assignment of a 200 word essay about the importance of paying attention. Priscilla watched the clock all day and waited in anticipation for the afternoon. As soon as school was out, she raced toward the creek to wait at the willow tree. When she arrived, she heard a deep voice say, "Close your eyes. Priscilla, may I kiss you."

She closed her eyes and turned her face toward the voice with her lips puckered. Trying his best not to laugh, Joe leaned forward into her face and just as he was about to kiss her, he put a bull frog to her lips. Priscilla smacked her lips on the frog. She opened her eyes and screamed, as she backed up, she fell right into the creek onto her behind.

Joe stood laughing on the edge of the creek. "Oh no Priscilla, I didn't mean for you to fall in." he guffawed as he held his hand out to her to help her up.

"Joe, Joe Cartwright!" she screamed, "How could you?"

"The same way you teased my sister in front of everyone and the whole school. The difference is I did this in private. No one ever has to know about you kissing a frog and the frog not turning into a prince." He chuckled.

"Well, I never…." she started.

"That's just it Priscilla, you never thought about anyone else or how their feelings could be hurt. You hurt my sister's feelings without giving it a second thought and in front of others. I wanted you to be embarrassed, but only by yourself. You and I are the only ones who need to know, unlike Ellie who had to be embarrassed in front of many others." Joe said seriously.

"Well look at me," she fumed, "everyone is going to know something happened."

"Not really," said Joe, "just tell them you were picking flowers or something and slipped."

Priscilla huffed and made her way out of the creek and toward home. In the mean time, Ellie was waiting for Joe in the school yard. She watched a very angry wet and dripping Priscilla walk by. The she saw Joe come around from the other side of the school house.

Joe was walking toward Ellie, whistling. "Come on Sissy, let's go home."

Ellie looked at her brother, "Joe, did you have anything to do with Priscilla being wet?"

Joe as innocently as he could said, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Joe if Pa finds out, he's going to give you the whipping of your life." Ellie cautioned.

"Ain't nothing to know. Give me a kiss and tell me I'm your favorite brother." he said smiling.

Ellie pulled him down for a kiss, "You're my favorite brother, …I think."


End file.
